Exotic Spice
by The Beatles Babydoll22
Summary: Not ATU. Paul vacations once again in Jamaica, but Nancy decides to stay home this trip. Paul meets a young local girl, who opens his eyes to a whole different view of things. Where was she sixty years ago? Paul McCartney/OC (Please tell me if I should continue, not sure, if enough people want me to, I will.)
1. Chapter 1

Exotic Spice

*I do not own Paul events mentioned are pure fiction. I only own Desiree(Named after my friend) The only true fact is that Paul does vacation here in Jamaica every January. All the places mentioned are actual places here in Jamaica.*

Paul smiled as he walked across the white sandy beach in Ocho Rios. Nancy had decided to stay home this time and he wandered by himself through the town. He ended up on Ocho Rios beach just taking a walk. It was times like these, the seventy-two year old enjoyed not being recognized on the island.

He settled on an empty chair and leaned back and gazed at the stars, the only light being the torches by the bar behind him. It was relatively empty, save for a few locals drinking or dancing to the music editing to the stereo.

''Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" A accented voice asked sweetly and shyly. Paul looked up to see a young women, probably in her late twenties with light brown skin wearing a peach colored sundress. She was bear footed and had curly hair and bright brown eyes.

''Yes, feel free love.'' He gave her a smile and she returned it. She sat down next to him and the two gazed at the waves splashing against the nearby rocks.

''It's beautiful isn't it?" She spoke up shyly. ''Yeah.'' He wasn't looking at the water though.

''I'm Desiree by the way.'' She held out her hand and Paul shook it. ''James.'' She smiled.

''I'v always loved that name,'' She shyly looked at him.''How long you here for?" She settled comfortably on the chair and crossed her slender legs.

Paul couldn't help watching the skirt ride higher up her smooth thigh._You idiot. Nancy's waiting at home, and this young women probably doesn't want an old rockstar. _He scolded himself.

''Three weeks.'' He focused on her face. ''Business or pleasure?" He watched her lick her plump lips.

''Pleasure.'' He blinked. ''Mmm, I'v lived her all me life. I'v been abroad. L.A. But me love come home to the beaches and the vibe. There's just a good vibe down here ya know?"

Paul noticed how when she smiled, her dimples would show cutely. ''I'v been everywhere it seems. I'm fromEngland, Liverpool to be exact. I do like Jamaica though it's beautiful, vacation here when ever I can.''

''Ah true? So how come is the first mi ah see you? You seem hard to miss.'' She grinned revealing her straight teeth which wasn't comment in Europe._ Is she flirting with me? Alright, two can play at that, love._ ''Can I buy you a drink love?" He sat up.

''Thanks. Benny! Carry two red strips na mon!" She called to the bartender who nodded.

''So where have you'v been, for sight seeing around St. Ann?" She thanked the bartender who delivered their beers. ''Well, Dolphin Cove, White River, Duns River Falls, Mystic Mountain…'' He took a swing from his drink.

''Pure tourist stuff dat there. Ya wa fi see the _real _Jamaica don't?" She fluttered her eyes and Paul couldn't help but be drawn towards the younger women.

''You offering a tour love?''

''Yeah, mi have one car, mi can take you pon one road trip before ya gone.'' She nodded.

''And what's in that for you love. You seem like a nice girl, but why would you want to drive around an old man like me? Isn't there some nice young man you rather spend time with?" He quite beating around the bush. She needed to understand he didn't have the same energy as he did when he was still a Beatle.

She shrugged. ''Age ain't but a number.'' She blinked and the stars reflected in her brown eyes that seemed purple in the dark.

''So when are you free to tour?'' He grinned and she smiled back.

''Anytime your ready baby." She whispered. She wrote down her phone number on a napkin and kissed his cheek before biding him goodbye.

Paul leaned back and took a final swing of his beer. He knew there were risks. The paparazzi could easily find him and Nancy would find out, Desiree could become pregnant if he wasn't careful or cause some sort of scandal. But he thought back to her and a smile graced the singer's face. She was sweet young thing and seemed to know what she was doing and didn't care about their age difference.

Besides, she was a new exotic spice he had yet to taste, there was no shame in trying it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Folly House affair

CHAPTER 2

Paul and Desiree bonded along the way, realizing they had more in common than they could have imagined. Something about her was different, he hated to admit it, but she was even better than Linda. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and made him feel young again.

As they pulled up to the cliff where the mansion resided, Paul couldn't help but gawk at the beauty. Crumbling yet majestic in it's own way, the three story home overviewed the Caribbean sea.

''The story goes that Tiffany's daughter, the jewelry brand? Her daughter's husband bought this land, but hired some Americans to build it, and they stupidly made it with sea salt. It was built in the early 1900s. Thus over time the place as fallen to ruin. I love coming here. I take photos, meditate, it's really relaxing.'' She and Paul settled on the grass on the edge of the cliff while Porkpie sniffed around and chased a frog.

''Really breath taking love. Could give me some inspiration for a song.'' Paul nodded as a new melody started in his head.

''Wow. If it's a best seller, I want some of the profit since I introduced you to the place that inspired it.'' Desiree joked and leaned against Paul's chest. He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes. Never had she felt so safe. She inhaled Paul's scent. He smelt like guitar polish, peppermint and vanilla and the sea docks. ''You smell good. ''She mumbled against his chest and felt the rumble of his laughter. ''Like what love?" He asked in his deep voice. ''Guitar polish,Peppermint,Vanilla and the docks. A very homey smell.'' She looked up at him and he smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling.

She thought he never looked handsomer. ''Thank you for taking me up here Des. It's amazing.'' She beamed up at him and he moved his hand to push a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. She blinked as he leaned forward and soft lips met her's.

Never in her twenty-four years had she ever experienced such a perfect kiss. He pulled her onto his lap as the kiss became harder. She moaned as he bit her bottom lip and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and they fought for dominance.

They were interrupted when his phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out. ''It's Nancy.'' Desiree crawled off his lap and moved to find Porkpie and give Paul some privacy. Half of her brain felt guilty.

Here was his wife, waiting at home like a good wife calling her husband while he's kissing another younger, women who knew he was married. ''Alright. You too. Bye.'' She heard him say in the distance before she was captivated by the mansion. She started to wonder through the rooms and settled on one of the arches and ran her fingers across the cement, worn by age and time. She felt him sit beside her and move her hair and begin kissing her neck. Her eyes fluttered close and she leaned against him. Opening her eyes she turned her head to look at him. She smiled at him adoringly and pecked his lips before standing up. Offering her hand she led his through the rooms explaining what each one was for.

The sat in her car for a few minutes as she pulled in front ofthe_ Jewel,_ where he was staying. ''That was fantastic,'' Paul spoke. ''The house and ….'' He trailed off but they both knew what he meant. _The kiss_.

''Um… a bunch of my friends and I are going clubbing down the street. You wanna come?" She locked eyes with him.

''I'd love to love, but that trip's took all the energy out of me. I'll probably need a cane by newt week.'' He joked and his smile fell as the twinkle died from her eyes. ''How about, I take you out to dinner tonight. Mmm? Evita's? At seven? I'll come pick you up. And maybe after you can have a cup of tea? How's that sound love?'' Her eyes brightened again and she nodded. They shared a quick kiss before he left.

Desiree knew that it was all going to end in three weeks. But for now, she'd enjoy her taste of English tea.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hotel

Chapter 3

*So far no reviews, but a lot of people have read this story. I would appreciate it if someone would take one second and even say ''Nice story.'' I'm not completely sure where this story is gonna end up but have a small idea. From now on, this story is gonna get more T-Rated. Just warning you

Four days of touring later, Desiree cuddled against Paul's sleeping body. She looked up at him and smiled. When he was sleeping he looked twenty years time hadn't been very nice on his face, he still held all of his old charm and it worked on her. Her old high school would find what she was doing morally wrong, not to mention she was Catholic and sleeping with a married man was a sin. But she had never felt so complete and she didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought of her, as long as she got to have these moments with him. She nestled her naked body closer and relaxed against him.

''What'ca thinkin' 'bout love?'' She loved how he called her love. She knew it was a very common pet name, Jamaicans did it too, but the way he said it made it even more complete.

''Last night did you say you love me? Is that a habit of yours? I mean do you tell all the girls you love them?'' She didn't mean to make herself sound so desperate for love but she wasn't sure.

''I don't make it a habit but yes I did. I care for you love.'' He kissed her forehead and and began kissing her neck and down her bear shoulders. She giggled when he rolled on top of her and began kissing down her body.

Desiree paused next to the bedroom with their breakfast on a cart from the lobby when she head Paul's voice talking on the phone. ''Yeah I miss you too love. I can't wait to see you. I'm having a great time. Yes I love you more than any other women in the world. When I get back, I'm gonna''

Desiree felt her heart tear and she backed away from the door and wiped back her tears. ''Desiree? Love?" She heard Paul call as she slipped on her shoes. ''Where're you going?" He stood in the living room only in a white robe.

''I need some air.'' She answered stiffly and heard Paul shuffling. ''I'll come with you let me just-''

''NO! I need to go by myself. Just call back your wife and tell her how much you love her. This was a mistake.'' She glanced back and felt a pang of guilt at the hurt look in Paul's face. She opened the door and left and didn't hear him follow her.

She wandered for a while through Ocho Rios and ended up in Turtle River Park. She sat down at an empty bench and buried her face in her hands. She was so stupid. He was a married man, a millionaire, a rock star legend and an older man. She was just a fling, she meant nothing to him and she was stupid enough to believe in her heart that he wouldn't leave her. She wiped her tears and felt a hand on her shoulder.

Glancing up she frowned at Paul through her tears to see him frowning down at her. ''I never should have done this to you. Your so young. You'v got your whole life to live, you should go be with someone younger.'' Desiree felt the burn and humiliation bubble in her veins.

''Shut the hell up!I'm not some little girl! I know what the hell I'm doing! I want to be with you and I don't give a crap who knows or cares! I like you! I may even love you! I don't care that your married or old enough to be my dad! All I know is that I care for you!" She yelled and thankfully it was dark outside and the park was pretty much abandoned. She pounded her fists against Paul's chest and collapsed against him sobbing. He gathered her in his arms and mumbled soothing words to her and rocked her until her sobs subsided. ''You want me to take you home?" She shook her head.

''I wanna go back to your room.'' She whispered and he helped her steady herself and they walked back to the hotel. When they arrived, she stripped to her underwear and collapsed under the sheets and closed her eyes. A few minutes later the bed sunk and she felt Paul's body lye next to her's.


End file.
